Angels, demons and aliens
by starringdakota
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a case.  And then a blue box appears. Please review, opinions keep me going
1. Chapter 1

Sam stared at the computer screen. Like anyone else on the planet, he would rather interest himself with the many tabs he had open of articles from the internet than watch Dean scoff down another double bacon cheeseburger. Thirty years and he still hadn't tired of them.

Still determined to not look at his brother Sam kept his eyes on the screen, 'I think I got a case' he said. Shoving his mouthful of food into one cheek, Dean replied, 'Great, where are we headed?'

'Phoenix, Arizona. We got electrical storms, cattle mutilations, some flickering lights, and – you'll like this one – couple of people claim to've been abducted by aliens'. Dean snorted, swallowing the cheeseburger in his mouth.

'Aliens?'

'Yeah, one guy swears that he was taken by a giant, walking potato. Um, another was snatched by a rhino.'

Dean sighed and rubbed at his eyes, 'Sounds like that freaking Trickster. Man, would I like to get my hands on him, give him his just desserts after the Mystery Spot'

Sam didn't like thinking about that job. He had had to relive his worst nightmare for years and wasn't going to remember it again and torture himself some more.

'Well, I reckon we should check it out, it's got all the marks of demons too, all the omens. Bunch of people have gone missing, more than you would expect anyway' Sam added.

'Fine. Lemme finish this first...'

Sam reoccupied himself with the accounts of alien abductions and ignored Dean shovelling what was left of the burger into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive took a couple of hours – a couple of hours of mullet rock, bad singing and even worse cheeseburger gas. As always Sam questioned why he put up with as much as he did with Dean… before, of course, remembering that he jump started the Apocalypse and freed Lucifer from the Pit. Dean put up with a lot too. Sam stiffened up as recalled the past year and everything that he did and regretted and Dean couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable his little brother had become in the passenger seat. Sam's lips had pursed together and he looked decidedly out the window at the passing streetlights so Dean turned up the music a little and focused on the road ahead, ignoring Sammy's mood.

They drove into Arizona and then into Phoenix, the engine of the Impala ticking over as it had for over forty years. It stopped once the Winchester brothers parked her in the car park of the nearest motel. Sam bought a room under the name 'Jeremy Page' and got the keys while Dean packed a few things from the back of the Impala into the old canvas bag. The room smelled of cleaning fluids with an undertone of alcohol, just like the motel rooms they had been staying in all their lives. The old familiar smell. The bag went on the table and the boys went in the beds. They were both so tired these days. Just tired.

In the morning, they each donned their only suits and went to make a house call. A young man in glasses stuck his head around the side of the door when it finally opened.

'Alex Freeman?'

'Who wants to know?'

Sam and Dean were well practised at this routine. 'Agents Plant and Page' Dean supplied, flashing an FBI badge. 'We're here about your, ah, abduction'

'I knew it, I knew I wasn't crazy! So you believe me?' Alex cried, swinging the door open.

'Well, we would like to know the whole story' Sam said.

They followed Alex into his house and placed themselves on the couch in his lounge room.

They left the house a couple of hours later after listening to Alex regale his story of aliens. Giant Rhino Aliens to be exact. And after he finally stopped talking, they questioned him. Did he have any enemies? Anyone who would want to hurt him? Had he pissed anyone off lately?

'He doesn't really seem the kind of guy the Trickster would go after, Dean' Sam said once they got back into the Impala

'Dude wouldn't hurt a fly'

'So, what now?'

'Dunno man, but I still reckon it's the Trickster. That SOB didn't really need a reason before, why start now?'

'Yeah, maybe' Sam replied. He started to think they were dealing with something else this time. 'Police Station?'

Dean nodded and turned around to head in that direction.

When they arrived at the station and declared themselves as Feds, the Police Chief was a bit lost, 'What does the FBI want to know?'

'We've heard that you have a number of missing persons' open at the moment, bit above the average for this part of town, no?' Dean asked.

'Yeah, but my department is onto it. Didn't know the Bureau was interested…'

'Of course they are, we're just chipping in our bit' he replied, with a smile. The department can try all they like; they won't be able to crack these cases. They didn't know what the Winchesters knew; they were lucky like that, but also very thick.

'Well,' said the Chief, not finding a reason to doubt the two young agents in front of him, 'I've got the files here, nothing all that special really except the obvious.' He found the files in the cabinets and passed them to Sam. He opened the manila folders and flicked through.

'Thank-you very much Chief for your understanding. Have your guys found any links yet between the cases?'

'Not yet. We have only checked out the obvious links… family, work, friends, that kind of thing'

'Of course' Dean said, 'anything common with the disappearances?'

'All taken from the same general area. No trace of where they could have gone or signs of who took them, no DNA or physical evidence, it's weird.'

'Yeah, I'll bet it is…'


	3. Chapter 3

'Oi, Dean, I found the link' Sam declared from behind the laptop. He had the names from the case files on the table next to him and was plugging them through a search engine. God love the internet.

Dean opened his eyes and lifted his head up from the bed he was resting on, 'What?'

'All part of this group, ah, 'Aliens Anonymous' or AA...'

'AA?'

'Yeah, I know. But anyway, bunch of enthusiasts that track down aliens, follow the signs, stuff like that.'

'Righttttt, so why are they going missing? Not like they are looking into state secrets or anything…'

'I dunno, but check this out' Sam said, beckoning Dean to look at what he had on the screen. Dean reluctantly got up from the bed with a groan and looked over his brother's shoulder. 'They all work on separate cases, the people in AA, but all our guys were looking into the same area, shared a similar interest in one sighting.'

On the screen was a set of the names of the missing as people to contact with information. Above the list though were photos, all of the same object. A big, blue box - about two metres high and square. Some of the pictures had people in them. Some – a man in a leather jacket, a blonde woman, others had the same blonde woman but a different man, but always the same box. Then there was a man in a bowtie walking out of the box, an attractive woman with red hair already standing outside, Dean whistled when he saw her, her legs in a short skirt. Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Sam kept scrolling, further down though there were more photos, but these ones were different. Pictures of stained glass windows in churches, built in the 1600s, where the box could been seen in the images, black and white photos, one from the Titanic…

'What is all this about, Sammy?'

'Some guy, The Doctor is all they have for a name.'

'Why so many different guys?'

'Apparently, they're all the same guy, this Doctor'

'And he's what? E.T?'

'Seems to be…'

'Man, these guys are messed up'

'Yeah' Sam said, closing the laptop and heading to the fridge to grab two beers. He threw one at his big brother. 'Check out the area where the people went missing tomorrow?'

'Definitely' Dean replied, taking his first mouthful of beer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey chickens, another really short chapter, i'm sorry! i woke up this morning and promised myself to finally update this fic and then completely ran out of time and whipped this one out. i just got back from two months in france, so now that i am home i can finally write again! hoorah! and i pinky promise that i will be updating this fic for you few readers :) **

**if you like, please do review and tell me that you enjoyed it, i love to hear from you and your opinions on my writing!**

**Dakota xx**

Sam was up reasonably early the next morning, continuing his research from last night. This group intrigued him. This 'Doctor' intrigued him…

By the time Dean woke up it was mid-way through the afternoon and Sam had traipsed the internet for every mention of this Doctor. There were not as many as he had hoped there would be. Many of the sites that seemed to mention his name were completely blank when he tried to open the link. It wasn't just one or two of the sites either. Aside from the AA website, Sam only found another two sites that referenced this Doctor and that actually worked. All the others: nothing.

It was strange. Image searches came up with only that little image with red cross in the corner, none of them actually resulted in proper photos. It was like he had been erased. Yeah, it was definitely strange.

After lunch, it was time to head out to where the disappearance happened. As usual, when they finally got to check it out without the eyes of others to wonder what they hell they were doing, it was well dark and Sam and Dean were going around with their torches as the only source of light. Dean had his shotgun in his right hand, ready in case there was actually something behind these cases and both Winchester boys had a wooden stake tucked at their back. That Trickster wasn't going to escape them this time if he was in Phoenix.

It hadn't been long when Sam realised that there was someone else around them, someone else close to them. Dean sensed at practically the same time, so when the brothers turned to each other and saw their own look reflected in the other, they reacted in the same way, at the same time.

Dean hoisted his shotgun so that it no longer faced the floor and pointed his torch down the barrel while Sam uncovered his stake.

And that's when the potato walked out into the light in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: got a longer one today, hope you enjoy it, i'm finally getting to the proper Who in SuperWho! love to hear what you think**

**Dakota xx**

'Quick reactions, I like that in a soldier. You boys don't ask many questions, it seems. This is to be commended!'

'I've got a question for you, who the hell are you?' replied Dean. There was never anything like this in Dad's journal and Sam had never come across this in any of his research. This monster was something new.

'I am Captain Dramaa the Brutal, human. I am a warrior of the great military planet Sontar and you will die for the glory of the Sontaran race.'

'I have other plans' Sam declared, pulling out his pistol and firing at the so-called Sontaran. The bullet didn't leave the barrel. Dean followed trying to fire his shotgun at this nut job. Same thing, no result.

'You puny Earth guns are rendered useless by Sontaran technology. Sontar-ha!' Dramaa aimed his weapon at the brothers before suddenly, falling to the ground face first, revealing a red-headed woman behind him.

'I really hate Sontarans', she said with a strong Scottish accent, slightly out of breath. Amy had been chasing the Sontaran for a while, but for a fat potato, she had to admit they were faster than they looked. She figured The Doctor and Rory were not far behind her, she was faster than them. Boys…

She looked for the first time at the two man in front of her and, she had to admit, they were pretty darn attractive. Tall, strong, muscly… exactly the kind of man that really intimidated her husband. Poor Rory. He was very English.

'Um, hellooo' she said to the two. They looked a bit stunned and the shorter one still had his shotgun partially pointed at her, half way between the her and the ground. He gave her a look up and down, his gun finally pointing all the way to the ground when he got to her incredibly long legs – she was wearing her favourite skirt today. Typical Amy.

'Ah, hey' was all Sam had. Werewolves, vampires, shape shifters – even giant, talking potatoes or Sontarans or whatever – sure. But even for him, being seemingly saved by a sexy red-head Scottish woman in a short skirt was out of the ordinary. 'Um, if you don't mind me asking, what just happened?'

'Well, I'm probably not the best person to explain all this… my friend, he's coming, will make more sense – actually, no, he probably won't, he will just confuse you will technical talk to make himself sound clever… okay – um, just go with me here… that was an alien.'

'An alien?'

'Yeah, a Sontaran. You heard him, crazy species. All soldier and warrior and death and war and glory and all that, best fighters in the universe'

'And you stopped him?' Dean asked, sceptical and slightly suspicious of the Scot.

'They have a weak spot on the back of their neck. Give it a good poke, and good night, I suppose.'

'Riiiighhttttt…'

'Amy? Amy? Where are you? Rule one! Number one, I always tell you! Don't run off.' Came an English voice from a short distance away.

'Amy?' Two English voices then.

The owners of the voices appeared to the brothers not long after. A tall, thin man in a suit and a – was that a bowtie? – running towards them with a buzzing green torch in front of him and the other a slight bigger, slightly shorter man with a flashlight.

The second man spoke first, heading straight to this 'Amy' girl, 'Amy! Are you okay?' He went up to her and grabbed her hand tight, holding on as the other man went towards Amy.

'No signs of anything wrong, no injuries. She's fine. Honestly Amy? Oh look! A Sontaran, the greatest fighter in the entire universe! I think I'll chase after it alone and very quickly!'

'Doctor, really? How many times? I'm always fine in the end' She replied to the man, smiling.

'Rory', said the Doctor, turning to the man holding Amy's hand, 'You Ponds will be the death of me, I swear…'

It was now that the Doctor finally turned in the direction of the two Americans standing not that far away. He was a little shocked by them to begin with, not realising until he turned that they even existed. But it lasted only a second, much less time than the shock of the Winchester brothers whose shock last significantly longer – from the moment the Sontaran dropped and still continuing. They had no clue what the three Brits were doing in front of them, but they had a feeling that they weren't going to like it.

'Hello, I – ah – I think you are going to have to come with me. You look a little shocked…'

'You don't say' was what Dean had to offer

'Yes well, that was probably a bit strange, wasn't it? Yes, I can help you, explain it all… you might even be able to help me a bit'

'Where would you be taking us? I really don't think we are going to be interested'

'Trust me, I'm the Doctor' The Doctor beamed back.

'Doctor who?'


End file.
